Secrets of a Moon Princess
by Darkshadow91
Summary: Maria will soon be of marriageable age. Can she finally confess to the one who makes her heart soar? A short little oneshot with lots of fluff. Robin/Maria, of course.


Author's note: I watched this movie on Netflix and I quite enjoyed it. I think that Maria and Robin make such a cute couple. I've read a few of the stories on here, especially ponygirl7's and loved them, though personally, I wished that Maria was just a bit older, but that's just me. So I'm dedicating this story to ponygirl7 who is a fantastic Maria/Robin writer. Enjoy.

Maria stood on the cliff where she'd once jumped off to return the pearls so long ago, her eyes on the waves but her mind far away. It felt like forever ago that she had stepped off this very edge, falling to what she had known would be certain death. Thankfully, she had survived the ordeal, saving Moonacre from the curse of the Moon Princess.

"Five years," she whispered quietly to herself, wondering how the time had passed so quickly. Life had rushed by in the blink of an eye it seemed. Uncle Benjamin and Aunt Loveday were married and had a lovely little boy named Jay. Miss Heliotrope and Digweed had likewise gotten married and lived quite happily in a little cottage on the property, since Miss Heliotrope insisted on keeping up with Maria's studies.

For Maria, those five years had been spent roaming the whole of Moonacre property, including the forest. She'd not been alone in this, of course. Wrolf had been a constant companion, as well as a certain De Noir. Maria felt her face flush instantly, and silently berated herself for the reaction.

Her feelings for Robin De Noir were the reason she was out here. She'd needed some time alone, time to think and sort out these jumbled feelings. For so long, she'd considered Robin as nothing more than a friend. He'd shown her every inch of the forest, and they'd explored the Moonacre property in full. He'd been there for every one of her birthdays, and she'd likewise showed up for his. They'd shared secrets and she'd told him things she'd never told anyone before.

And then around her sixteenth birthday, she'd begun noticing how handsome he was. How her skin tingled when he would take hold of her hand or when he ruffled her hair. How his dark eyes sparkled with mischief and humor, and that whenever he looked at her, it left her feeling just a tiny bit breathless.

She exhaled loudly, shaking her head, copper curls swishing around her waist. What a mess. It had not been hard to hide it in the beginning. But as time went on, it got harder and harder to ignore her blossoming feelings, feelings that she realized had somehow always been there, jsut below the surface of their friendship. She'd tried to act normally but she knew that Robin, perceptive as he was, had noticed something was wrong. He'd bugged her until he'd gotten it out of her that she fancied someone. He'd surprisingly dropped it after that, growing strangely quiet in the weeks following. She wondered at his change of mood, but said nothing, relieved that he had let it drop.

She'd have to come to a decision soon, however. Her 18th birthday was coming up in a few weeks...which meant she'd be of marriageable age. Miss Heliotrope had already expounded on that rather extensively. Maria wasn't sure what Uncle Benjamin was planning. She knew that arranged marriages were still very much in practice, though more and more couples were being offered a choice. She didn't think Uncle Benjamin would arrange something for her, but she wasn't sure if he would approve of her heart's choice either.

"I hope you're not planning on jumping off again," a male voice broke the still silence, instantly bringing a blush to her cheeks. She turned her head to glare at the newcomer, even as her heart hammered in her throat.

"Of course not," she huffed, "Though did you think that maybe sneaking up on me might have frightened me so that I might have slipped and fallen, Robin De Noir?"

His signature smirk widened at her retort, his black eyes glittering, "Why, princess, if that had happened, I'd have jumped in right after you."

Her heart stumbled in her chest, and she knew her face had become a very unflattering red, "You better have a very good reason for disturbing my peace."

"Only the best of reasons," he winked, making his way silently to her side, "I have come to keep you company."

She raised an eyebrow, tilting her head back to look at him, "Is that so? And what made you think I wished for your company?"

"Everyone wishes for my company," he declared proudly, though his eyes twinkled with mischief, "Now be a dear and step away from the edge, won't you?"

Maria gave a very unladylike snort that would have gotten a reprimand from Miss Heliotrope, but obeyed, stepping back to where he stood. She swore she heard him release a small sigh of relief, but couldn't be sure. Silence fell upon them, and Maria was acutely aware of his warmth and proximity.

Robin shifted beside her, tone nonchalant as he asked,"What are you doing out here?"

She shrugged noncommittally, glancing out toward the ocean once again, "I needed some fresh air and a quiet place to think."

"Maria," he began, and she knew he was being serious, since he only called her by her given name at times like these, "You've been distant the past few weeks. Has something been bothering you?"

Immediately, her face colored and she cursed her too-fair skin. She heard Robin's intake of breath, his voice low and soft, which did nothing to help her equilibrium, "This about that bloke of yours then?"

She fidgeted, wringing her hands fretfully, before giving the smallest nod, "I'll be 18 in a few weeks...Marriageable age."

Robin grumbled something under his breath that she didn't quite catch, his eyes flicking away from her. She took a deep breath and a tiny step in his direction, bringing her ever closer to him. She knew her hand was shaking, but she reached out anyway, taking Robin's hand in her own. Robin immediately tightened his hold, his gaze returning to her.

"Robin, I'm scared," her voice was a mere whisper, "I'm so afraid of what's ahead of me. It's all so uncertain. Nothing will ever be the same."

His other hand was soon at her chin, tilting her face up. He was frowning but his eyes shone with tenderness, "Maria, there's nothing to be afraid of. You are a Moon Princess. You braved the whole De Noir clan, and jumped off a cliff to save your home. You're amazing."

Her heart beat steadily in her breast, loud and fast, "You really think so?"

His hand had moved from her chin to her cheek, his thumb stroking it gently, "I know so. Yes, there's going to be some changes, but they'll all be for the better."

She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his hand on her face, "What if Uncle Benjamin gives me away?"

Her question came out a bit breathless, an aftereffect of Robin's ministrations. His chuckle reverberated through her body, his breath fanning out across her face, "An arranged marriage? Highly unlikely. Especially since...well, since someone has already caught your fancy."

She felt all her earlier misgivings return, taking a step back, and feeling a stab of disappointment as his hand dropped from her cheek, "And what if Uncle Benjamin doesn't approve of my choice?"

Robin's arms folded in front of his chest and she was momentarily distracted by the way his muscles moved beneath the leather, "Please tell me you haven't gone and fallen for a jackanapes. I swear, Princess, if this guy isn't the epitome of humankind, Uncle Benjamin isn't the only one you'll have to worry about."

Maria found a laugh bubbling out of her at the irony of his statement, "I'm afraid so. He might be the biggest jackanapes of them all. He suffers very acutely from a swollen head as well."

For a moment, Robin's expression was pained, but it was so quick Maria wondered if it had been there at all, "He's not a gentleman, then?"

Maria bit her lip, trying to keep from smiling and trying to look absolutely serious, "Miss Heliotrope wouldn't call him one, but I tend to disagree with her. He's a very likeable fellow, when he isn't trying to kidnap young girls."

Robin froze at the same moment Maria realized her little slip. Her mouth instantly clicked shut, face burning. This wasn't at all how she had imagined telling him...Oh bother. She heard him swallow thickly, and his voice was rough when he next spoke, "Maria...This...This bloke of yours wouldn't happen to be a De Noir, would he?"

She took a steadying breath, gathering her skirts and courage, meeting Robin's questioning gaze, "As a matter of fact, he is."

Her breath caught in her throat as he took a step towards her, gaze intense, "And does he happen to wear a very fashionable bowler hat?"

"Yes," she managed to squeak out, eyes flicking to the said article of clothing perched on his dark curls, "Yes, he does...In fact, I've rarely seen him without it."

He hummed in thought, a smirk twitching at his lips, "And is he devilishly handsome?"

She choked out a laugh, "He seems to think so...And I'm afraid I'd have to agree."

He towered over her now, his smirk transforming into the softest smile she'd ever seen on his face, "And does he happen to be...me?"

She stood her ground, raising her chin up defiantly, "And if it is?"

In the next moment, she was gathered up in his arms, the feathers around his neck tickling her face. His hand came up to rest at her cheek once again , his black eyes smoldering, "Then I would have to kiss you."

"Please do," she whispered softly, "I've been rather hoping you would."

"Wish you'd told me sooner," was his reply before he bent down and captured her lips with his. Her hands settled on his biceps, holding onto him as he kissed her slowly and gently. Her heart pounded in her ribcage, and Maria wondered if he could hear it. He pulled back all too soon, his eyes still closed.

"You do that very well," she said breathlessly, and heard him give a raspy chuckle in response. Her hands wandered up to the back of his neck, fingering the stray curls that peeked out from beneath the rim of his hat.

She felt him shudder, his eyes opening to regard her, "Maria, why didn't you tell me before?"

Maria shrugged delicately, "I wasn't sure how you felt about me."

He gave her a deadpanned look, "You're kidding, right?"

She flushed in embarrassment, glowering at him, "Don't patronize me, Robin De Noir."

"Silly girl," Robin chided gently, bending down and pecking her on the lips, effectively making Maria's frown disappear, "I was lost from the moment you stormed into the De Noir stronghold. And then you captured me in that stupid trap and I knew I was a goner. I've loved you for so long, Maria."

If her face was red before, it was nothing compared to now. Her heartbeat skyrocketed, a warm joy spreading through every inch of her, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Now it was Robin's turn to shrug and look embarrassed, "I didn't think I had a chance. You're a Moon Princess, a fine lady of society, the bravest girl I've ever met. What would you want with someone like me?"

"I want a great many things from you, Robin De Noir," she smiled deviously, and felt a rush of pride as his cheeks flushed, a sight she'd never seen till now, "I want you to kiss me and hold me as often as you like. I want you to ask my Uncle for my hand, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Your father might be quite put out at having another Merryweather in the family, but I WILL marry you, because I love you and only you."

Robin's answering grin was wide, lovestruck, and just a bit goofy. He raised her up and kissed her soundly, leaving Maria quite lightheaded, "As my lady wishes. After all, who am I to deny a Moon Princess what she wants?"


End file.
